In so-called mirrorless digital cameras, an image of a subject can be checked through a so-called live view operation in which the image corresponding to an imaging signal imaged by an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor is displayed in real time in an electronic view finder (hereinafter, will be referred to as an electronic view finder [EVF]) attached to a liquid crystal panel or an upper portion of a housing provided on a rear surface of the housing. PTL 1 discloses an imaging display apparatus in which an image signal obtained by performing image processing with respect to an imaging signal output from an image sensor is stored in a VRAM and the image signal read out from the VRAM is supplied to a display unit. In the imaging display apparatus, a reference signal for the timing reading out an image signal from the VRAM is delayed and a reference vertical synchronizing signal for a start of a frame of an imaging signal output from the image sensor is generated. Therefore, a frame rate of the image sensor and a frame rate of the display unit match each other.